El Código: Los Ejecutores
by Fazen
Summary: Rachel, Puck y Brittani son primos y pertenecen a una antigua familia que son los titiriteros de tras de las grandes organizaciones, políticos y el bajo mundo; personas, familias, pueblos, ciudades y reinos han alcanzado la grandeza o perecido por su voluntad. Los chicos deberán decidir vivir una vida normal o tomar el control de la familia. Pezberry
1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que la vio ese día fue cuando la recogió en su casa para ir juntos a la escuela, como siempre era tan temprano que no había nadie que se diera cuenta que habían llegado juntos.

La segunda vez fue a la hora del almuerzo estaba feliz de que aún conservaba la ropa de la mañana sus miradas se cruzaron durante todo ese periodo. Pequeñas sonrisas mientras descubrían al otro observando.

La tercera vez fue cerca de la hora del Glee club y ella estaba por entrar al baño cubierto de un líquido fangoso color azul. No pudo más que apretar los dientes mientras vio a Kurt y Mercedes correr a auxiliarle. Odiaba sentirse tan impotente.

El día mejoro cuando pudo oírle cantar, amaba esos momentos, amaba la sonrisa en su rostro, solo quería verla feliz todo el tiempo, en esos momento él sabía que ella era libre, libre mientras cantaba, mientras bailaba mientras no tenía que fingir ser alguien que no era. No le importaba que el Finn creyera que era a él al que le cantaba, después de todo solo tres personas sabían la verdad.

Se estaciono varias calles lejos de la escuela en una zona donde no solían transitar los alumnos a esperarles. Mientras pensaba.

No logro _entenderlo, porque ella quiere la espere unas cuadras lejos de la escuela para recogerla, no es como si importara que alguien los viera juntos, estoy cansado de tener que fingir, de fingir que no somos familia, de fingir ser solo compañeros del Glee club, de fingir que no nos importa lo que le pase al otro mientras estamos dentro del instituto o delante de otros gleeks, estoy cansado de dejarla en las mañanas a la misma distancia donde tengo que esperarla, que evite hablarles y pasar tiempo con ellos en el instituto._

 _No entiende que ella y yo quisiéramos gritarle a los cuatro vientos que es mi prima, que es mi mejor amiga y de ella también, que por años lo ha sido, que toda gran travesura que se le ocurre a Puck viene de ese par que juntas son como dinamitas, de todas las aventuras que han tenido juntos._

 _No puedo soportar esto más tiempo. Cada día es más difícil, no puedo soportar ver a mi pequeña princesa judía con Finn que solo quiere acostarse con ella, no soporto ver su rostro cuando se esconde de mí después de haber recibido un granizado uno que de nuevo no pude evitar. No soporto ver el rostro de Britt lleno de lágrimas por que no logra protegerle tampoco, que cada vez que nos cruzamos en el pasillo no podemos hablarle si hay gente mirando, Odio la forma en que Quinn y Santana se burlan de ella de como ignoran cuando Britt les dice que paren, odio la forma en que esta escuela la ha convertido a en un paria y a Britt en una tonta._

\- Puck -

 _Si pudiera volver atrás, les hubiera pedido a nuestros padres que jamás nos enviaran a este lugar, debería haber evitado el primer granizado que desencadeno todo.  
Si tan solo hubieran visto las demás opciones de escuela que el abuelo y él les mostraron._

\- Noah -

 _Debí haberle pedido consejo a él cuando todo esto comenzó de esa forma habría evitado todo, podría haber corregido muchas cosas, él podría haber intercedido con el abuelo y lograr que trasladaran a las tres familias a otro lugar._

 _Podríamos haber pasado tiempo los cuatros juntos._

Sintió una mano sobre su rostro. - Noah-

-Hola mi princesa judía no te vi salir-

\- Estoy hablándote desde hace unos minutos Noah –

-Si…lo siento no te escuche.-

-Si me di cuenta. ¿En qué tanto pensabas?-

-Estoy cansado y harto de mentir Rachel-

-Noah tu sabes que este es un reto todos estábamos de acuerdo los tres de nosotros-

-Eso fue antes Rachel-

-No podemos dar marcha atrás ahora-

\- Quizás si no hubiera sido esta escuela, si hubiera sido cualquier otra. Podíamos haber conseguido que cambiaran el reto, tu hermano hubiera intercedido a nuestro favor-

-Entonces solo demostraríamos que no somos dignos de seguir en el negocio familiar Noah-

-pero estoy cansado de fingir que no somos familia, cansado de tener que dejarte en la escuela tan temprano en la mañana que nadie pueda vernos o cuadras antes para que no se fijen que te traje y cansado de hacer lo mismo al salir. Cansado de que Britt no pueda pasar tiempo con nosotros, y que todos le llamen tonta- Quiero protegerles, quiero que salgamos a pasear como todos los veranos cuando no estamos en Lima o mejor aún como un día normal antes de llegar a este pueblo, quiero que podamos ir a donde sea juntos, del brazo, de la mano, sonriendo, brincando o cantando si así fuera a cualquier lugar de este espantoso pueblo sin que tengamos que escondernos, pero sobre todo Rachel estoy harto de que no nos permitas ayudarte, de detener los granizados, de defenderte de las porristas.-

-tú sabes que Britt es porrista-

-Sí, bueno ella es la única fuera de esto, pero están las otras dos integrantes de la trinidad profana que han vivido todo el año anterior y la mitad de este insultándote, humillándote y ordenando que las demás te llenen de ese líquido fangoso. Estoy tan cansado Rachel, tan molesto conmigo mismo por mantenerme cruzado de brazos, de ver que para Finn no eres más que un trofeo, de ver como Santana lastima a Britt una y otra vez.-

-Pero Noah estuviste de acuerdo cuando comenzamos el reto que la tía Anna nos dio hace año y medio-

-Si yo estuve de acuerdo, pero jamás espere que tendría que soportar que te lancen granizados todos los días, de que te humillen ¿De verdad vale la pena el reto del abuelo? Podríamos hablarlo con él, con mis tíos, con tu hermano mayor así podrían cambiar el desafío-

-Noah-

-tiene razón deberíamos pedirle ayuda- dijo la rubia quien recién llegaba a donde se encontraban ambos. – A pesar de la nula presencia de personas en esta calle, creo deberíamos trasladar esta conversación a un lugar menos riesgoso.-

Sin decir más los tres se subieron a la camioneta encendieron la radio y no pronunciaron palabra alguna en todo el trayecto. Los chicos se habían vuelto expertos moviéndose por los caminos olvidados de Lima.

Estacionaron la camioneta en la cochera para que no pudiera verse el vehículo desde fuera. De inmediato se dirigieron al pequeño santuario que tenían para los tres, el ático cuyas escaleras estaban escondidas en un falso closet. Al igual que el cuarto de Rachel estaba insonorizado, había un intercomunicador ahí y el otro en la habitación de los padres, una lámpara se encendía en la sala de abajo en cuanto alguien encendía las luces del ático, era la forma de avisarles donde estaban.

La habitación tenía una combinación entre sala de juegos y oficina de mafiosos, habían sacado la idea de una película que vieron en su infancia, desde entonces siempre pidieron a sus padres tener una en cada ciudad en la que habían vivido juntos.

Puck coloco la cubierta en su mesa de juego para que sirviera como una mesa sencilla, mientras Rachel y Britt revisaban los archivos de todos los retos anteriores que les habían dado, buscando la información de este último reto.

Al ver que las chicas no terminaban aun acerco refrescos y botanas a la mesa, preparo hojas para anotaciones, las plumas y dejo lista la pantalla grande junto a la cámara por si necesitaban hacer alguna llamada.

-¿lo encontraron?- les cuestiono al tiempo que tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

-Sí, encontramos algunos archivos y el video de explicación- menciono la rubia al tiempo que colocaba el dvd para reproducirlo, al tiempo que la morena llevaba los papeles a la mesa.

El video comenzó a reproducirse. Un joven el cual los tres conocían apareció en pantalla, el joven acomodo sus gafas antes de hablar.

-"Hola queridos adolescentes miembros de esta numerosa familia"-

Los chicos rieron mientras veían el saludo del video.

– Este año la tía Anna es la encargada del reto para nuestros queridos pubertos y que yo esté en este video introductorio a sus retos me hace tan feliz porque me recuerda que hace varios años yo no tengo que seguir estos retos de posicionamiento así como…-

Por el video los chicos vieron como una lata de refresco golpeo al chico en los lentes los cuales salieron volando junto con algunas cosas más en el escritorio, la cámara rodo por el piso y solo podía verse las tacones rojos de una dama que se acercó a donde estaba sentando el joven, daba la impresión de que el micrófono estaba desconectado pero se podían ver papeles volar, los tres primos estaban seguros de que alguien estaba reclamando fuertemente al presentador del video.

La escena dio un salto retomando la toma con el chico sentado nuevamente mientras acomodaba sus gafas y se escuchaba una voz de que siguiera las pautas marcadas. Los chicos rieron con más ganas habían olvidado esta parte del video.

-"Esta mujer no tiene sentido de la diversión"- se escuchó en voz tenue como si fuera un comentario para sí mismo. "como les explicaba este año el reto para nuestros adolescentes fue lanzado por la tía Anna, recuerden ustedes conocen que cada uno de estos retos tiene un significado para nuestra familia y una finalidad, su deber es descubrir esta finalidad mientras cumplen su reto".-

Se veía como sacaba algunos pequeños sobres y los mostraba a la cámara.

–La tía se reunirá con todos ustedes y les mostrara unos cuantos de estos sobres cerrados cada uno contienen una personalidad, un personaje que tienen que interpretar durante estos tres años de escuela, no hay forma de que descubran que les tocara hasta que lo abran.- hizo una pausa mientras acomodaba de nuevo sus gafas y tomaba otros papeles – La tía les presentara algunas opciones de escuela a las que pueden asistir, mi recomendación es que escojan la escuela después de haber leído el sobre del personaje que interpretaran. No sean avariciosos y tomen la opción de puntos extra o recompensa que se suele ofrecer para escoger la escuela antes de leer el personaje. Este reto no afectara para nada las misiones independientes que el abuelo asigne a sus padres-

Pausaron el video mientras se miraban.

-No recuerdo nada de esa advertencia- decía Britt observándoles. – De hecho no recuerdo que viéramos el video completo.-

Los chicos se observaron un momento en silencio.

-La tía nos ofreció bonos extra si escogíamos la escuela antes de ver el video, y los duplicaría si aceptábamos seguir sin ver el resto del video-

-sí creo recordar eso que dice Noah, estábamos más interesados en la recompensa- dijo la diva.

-Creo que entonces tendremos que ver lo que no vimos aquella vez mi Princesa Judía- dijo al tiempo que ponía play al video.

-Sera más fácil escoger la escuela según el papel que les toque representar, pueden ir varios de ustedes juntos a la misma escuela.- el chico sonriente del video se quitó los lentes dejándolos en el escritorio se colocó de lado en la silla con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro. Los chicos pasaron saliva mientras veían el video.

Era la sonrisa que el daba después de una misión exitosa, después de haber hecho una hazaña. El audio continúo en un tono más serio.

Gracias a todos pequeños incautos que me han hecho ganar algunas apuestas en la familia por no haber visto el video completo.-

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande mientras el tono parecía casi tan sombrío como el del abuelo al dar órdenes.

– Regla número uno novatos. No aceptes ningún reto ni misión sin tener la información completa no importa que tan grande y atractivo sea el bono extra, numero dos aclara todas las dudas siempre con el jefe eso incluye si abra más miembros escondidos en la misión y reto y saber cómo reconocerlos.-

La iluminación volvió a ser normal y la sonrisa jocosa regreso a su rostro

–Y como estoy seguro que cayeron en los errores de novato les concederé un ayuda especial, un asesor de su elección para cumplir su misión, que por supuesto el ya sabrá cual era el objetivo final del reto, lo cual queridos novatos quiero recordarles que ustedes tampoco preguntaron. –

El chico giro en la silla riendo mientras se quitaba la peluca negra y la arrojaba a la cámara junto con los lentes, continuo riendo hasta que de nuevo quedo frente al escritorio - ¿Qué tal les gusto mi interpretación de nuestro JB? Bueno eso es todo queridos novatos Junior se despide.-

Los chicos se quedaron mirando la pantallal

-¿Cuál fue el bono extra que ofreció la tía? –pregunto él arrojando su lata vacía a un cesto

-No lo menciono, solo dijo que nos lo entregaría al final del reto y nos lo duplico- decía la rubia observando a sus primos.

-o rayos como caímos en eso, ella podría darnos simplemente cajas llenas de caritas sonrientes o de papel, o peor aún un jabón de baño o nada-

-Puck está exasperándote, ya cometimos el error, fuimos atrapados en su trampa-

-Vamos Rachel nuestra estupidez nos ha causado vivir un infierno voluntario, todo por no seguir la guía básica que tu hermano siempre nos ha recordado y mira que venir a caer en el juego sucio de la tía-

-Bueno creo que por eso nuestra familia es tan buena en lo que hace-

-Britt tiene un punto-

-Chicos- comento con toda calma la rubia – Creo que debemos hacer una llamada, si Junior aposto quizás hay más cartas escondidas, mas apuestas de las que no nos están hablando, y solo quizás podríamos descubrir cómo ganarlas y tener nuestro bono extra.-

Todos en la familia tenían un fuerte, después de todo ellos eran considerados la policía secreta del crimen, no por que fueran parte del gobierno, no ellos se encargaban de proteger a las grandes organizaciones, pero sus funciones iban más allá de eso, se encargaban de crear lugares secretos y seguros cada vez que se necesitaba una reunión entre estas organizaciones, creaban lugares de asilo que no podían ser tocados por ningún grupo, de hacer casinos, sitios de apuesta en los lugares más inhóspitos, carreras ilegales, así como ayuda médica o legal secreta o impartir justicia cuando no se cumplía un acuerdo; ellos eran parte de los Traucer la familia que había guardado el código, los únicos que podían modificarlo y hacer cumplir sus leyes, no existía nada que se escapara de sus ojos y oídos.

-No tengo el número temporal de mi hermano-

-Entonces marca a la línea central para que te re-direccionen- menciono la otra chica mientras comía un poco de las fritangas.

Puck se le adelanto tomo el teléfono de línea segura y marco dejando el teléfono en altavoz.

-Muy buenas tardes centro de servicio Club Mobiz, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?-

-Hola señorita buen día, mire estoy buscando una figura coleccionable de la serie evillious chronicles, necesito conseguir alguna versión de Allen.- paso un rato antes de que la mujer le contestara.

-Lo siento joven no tenemos esa figura de forma individual disponible, pero debe arribar en una semana aproximadamente-

-No abra una forma de que me ayude ¿Consiguiéndome otra figura que venga acompañado de Allen? Por favor señorita le invitare a comer cuando valla a la central- de nuevo hubo silencio en ambos lados de la línea.

-Me es imposible enlazarle en este momento a la sucursal donde podrían ayudarle, pero le enviaremos un mensaje para que se comuniquen con ustedes.-

-Gracias por favor que se comuniquen con su Itzu-

Tras esto la llamada se colgó

-Pensé que esta vez sería una funeraria, o una florería-

-Oh a mí ya me toco la comida china y la tienda de helados- dijo Britt de forma divertida

-Odio que dependiendo que decida ser la central es la clave que tengamos que dar, me es muy difícil recordarlas en algunas ocasiones- menciono la diva.

-Si hasta que no consigamos una clave personalizada de acceso tendremos que seguir llamando a la oficina central- menciono el chico trayendo una segunda ronda de refrescos.

Resignados de momento decidieron esperar la llamada.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche el teléfono sonó, los chicos se apresuraron a contestar sin olvidar colocar de nueva cuenta el altavoz

El teléfono se enlazo pero solo podían oír el ruido de cosas rompiéndose y voces al fondo

-Hola, ¿hay alguien en la línea? -

-¿Si bueno Itzu? - se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

\- disculpe creo que me equivoque de clave, esperábamos oír a Allen -

-O Itzu no te equivocaste de clave él está un poco ocupado-

\- ¿Eres su compañera?- pregunto la rubia

-Así es Itzu, Riliane al habla, como te decía Allen está muy ocupado en este momento, lo enviaron para apoyarme en misión - se escuchó más cristales quebrándose

-Itzu ¿Están todos bien? ¿Está mi dino ahí?- la rubia se rio un poco al antiguo apodo que le habían dado a Puck y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que el compañero encubierto de su hermano les conocía.

\- de verdad necesitamos hablar con Allen- pidió Puck

-Chicos lo siento en este momento estamos….-

-Riliane- Se escucharon una voz que gritaba entre el ruido –muévete debemos salir de aquí-

-Lo siento pero unos pequeños Itzu pidieron que nos reportáramos y estaba regresando la llamada.- Los tres chicos solo podían oír ruidos de lo que parecía una maldición y disparos.

-Riliane vámonos-

-Itzu- se dirigió de nuevo la chica a ellos -¿Es importante?-

-El reto de iniciación compromete la salud de los participantes, peligros inminentes y riesgos de disolución del equipo- Puck contesto sin darle la oportunidad a las chicas de negarlo.

Podían escuchar como la chica del otro lado de la línea repetía el mensaje.

-Itzu no marcaremos de nuevo, no intenten comunicarse, en este momento creo que la comida aún está caliente- los chicos esperaron un poco más mientras escuchaban lo que parecía ruido de puertas azotándose.

-Itzu- menciono una voz más varonil –Itzu la misión parecía terminada cuando recibimos el mensaje, parece hemos caído en una treta, alguien ha violado el código, retransmita el mensaje a la central, la mercancía está comprometido, procederemos de acuerdo al código con todo lo que tenemos, imposible realizar el arribo en una semana, fecha de llegada indeterminable, Itzu le repito no se comunique de nuevo; por cierto creí que jamás nos pedirían ser sus consejeros.-

La llamada se interrumpió tras el ruido de una explosión.

Los dos hombres decidieron que era momento de entrar, habían llegado desde que comenzaron la llamada a la central pero se habían quedado en una zona que no molestaran a los más jóvenes ya siempre resultaba difícil aceptar que necesitabas ayuda para tu reto de iniciación, Leroy abrazo a Rachel e Hiram a Brittany ambas chicas parecían estar en un Shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Una semana ese fue el tiempo le dio para que se vieran de nuevo; tres horas fue el tiempo que les llevo a los señores Berry con ayuda de Puck de calmar a ambas chicas después de haber escuchado la explosión y luego perder la señal telefónica. Toda esa semana tuvieron que fingir en la escuela que todo está bien, que eran los mismos chicos de siempre, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaban había angustia y preocupación.

La semana completa y tres días mas habían pasado y aún no había rastros suyos, los chicos comenzaban a impacientarse

El Berry faltante siempre les había pedido que no le marcaran cuando estaban en algún trabajo, hasta aquel día siempre habían respetado la petición de su hermano, sabían todas las cosas de la familia, conocían perfectamente las funciones que se llevaban a cabo dentro después de todo el mismo chico se había tomado la molestia de explicarles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres pequeños alrededor de seis años brincaron de los sillones de la sala en cuanto escucharon abrir la puerta, habían esperado ahí para no perderle de vista cuando llegara, sería la única forma de que no se les escapara, no le dieron tiempo ni de avisar que había llegado a casa, en cuanto cerró la puerta los tres pequeños le rodearon.

-Andrei últimamente juegas mucho ajedrez o cualquier tipo de juego que papá decida, pero no juegas con nosotros ¿Ya no quieres jugar con nosotros?- preguntaba su hermanita.

-También desapareces todo el tiempo cuando llegan esos sobres de colores a tu nombre- menciono un joven Noah que sonreía para presumir que se le había caído un diente.

-Luego están esas heridas, cortadas rasguños y hace dos meses el brazo roto -¿Por qué estás haciendo cosas divertidas sin invitarnos?- pregunto Britt haciendo puchero.

-Es cierto…es cierto ya no pasas tiempo con nosotros, estás haciendo muchas, muchas cosas tu solo Andrei.-

-¿Es por qué somos pequeños? ¿Acaso te aburrimos?- dijo cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de enseñar los dientes

-Con calma pequeños, esas son muchas preguntas- dijo dejando sus cosas cerca de los muebles- No me aburren, no sé cómo se les ocurrió eso, pero ustedes son todo menos aburrido.-

-Pero no contestaste nuestras otras preguntas- insistió Britt

-Estoy haciendo misiones y retos que Papá o papá nos dejan, los tíos a veces me dejan misiones cuando ustedes vienen o los mandan por correo-

-¿Y el ajedrez?- cuestiono de nuevo la pequeña rubia.

-Oh el ajedrez tiene muchos usos, vengan acompáñenme para explicarles-

Llevo a los tres pequeños hasta su habitación, saco una pequeña mesa donde los cuatro de ellos alcanzaran a ver si se sentaban en el suelo y saco el ajedrez.

-¿Qué quieres mostrarnos?- menciono Noah pareciendo algo enfadado.

-No te desesperes.- menciono levantándose a alcanzar unas cuantas golosinas que tenía guardadas ofreciéndoselas a los pequeños. –Papá y papá dicen que el ajedrez me servirá para agilizar mi mente, pero es también la forma en que aprendí las funciones de la familia, así que mientras juego hago un repaso-

-Si es cierto en las reuniones familiares siempre nos dicen que nuestra familia es muy importante- dijo una rubia muy emocionada causando que su el mayor de ellos sonriera.

-Nuestra familia tiene poder en todo el mundo, y está conformada de una forma parecida al ajedrez- tomo la primera ficha y la coloco en el tablero – en el Ajedrez todas las fichas tienen una función. Primero están separadas en blancas y negras, cada jugador cuenta con dieciséis piezas que son las siguientes: un rey, una reina, dos alfiles, dos caballos, dos torres, ocho peones. Cada tipo de pieza se mueve de una forma diferente, por lo que algunas son más importantes que otras.-

Espero un poco en lo que los chicos tomaban las piezas analizándolas, cuando cada uno de ellos volteo y asintió

\- Cada jugador decidirá el movimiento de sus piezas en cada turno. Comienza a jugar quien lleve las blancas, lo que le concede una pequeña ventaja. A partir de entonces ambos jugadores se turnan para mover sus piezas. Cada jugador intentará obtener ventaja sobre su oponente, ganando posiciones o consiguiendo piezas del adversario; aunque el objetivo final es atacar al rey de modo que no pueda ser defendido, se conoce como "jaque mate". La victoria puede obtenerse además, si el rival abandona o se le agota el tiempo.-

Volvió a hacer una pausa comiendo algunas de las golosinas que saco para los pequeños.

-El Rey se puede mover en cualquier dirección vertical, horizontal y diagonales avanzando o retrocediendo una sola casilla excepto en el enroque. – Explico simulando el movimiento de la pieza.- La Reina o Dama también se puede mover en cualquier dirección avanzando o retrocediendo en el tablero el número de casillas que se desee, hasta encontrarse con otra pieza o los límites del tablero, el alfil sólo se puede mover en dirección diagonal, la torre sólo se puede mover en vertical y horizontal, no en diagonal, el Caballo se mueve avanzando dos casillas en vertical y una en horizontal, o al contrario, se conoce como un movimiento en "L". Es la única pieza que puede saltar por encima de las demás.

Los chicos comieron algunas de los dulces también sin dejar de poner atención a cómo iba moviendo las piezas sobre el tablero al tiempo que les daba la explicación de cada una.

\- Por último el peón puede avanzar una o dos casillas en dirección vertical en su primer movimiento, después de adelantado por primera vez sólo puede avanzar una casilla. No puede ir hacia atrás y no puede capturar las piezas contrarias que estén en su misma dirección. El peón podrá capturar las piezas que se encuentran a una casilla en diagonal respecto a él, no a las que estén delante de ellos. Un peón puede cambiarse por la pieza que su jugador desee si es capaz de alcanzar la última fila del tablero a la de su lado. Eso es lo básico del ajedrez-

-¿Entonces nuestra familia tiene peones, torres y esas cosas?- pregunto su hermana

-¿el abuelo es el Rey?- pregunto Noah-

-Nuestra familia tiene más piezas que un ajedrez, pero teóricamente si, el abuelo es el rey, la abuela la reina, y luego están las demás posiciones aun no las conozco todas, solo sé que hay personas que cumplen los deseos y órdenes del abuelo.-

-¿Nuestra familia está en guerra con alguien?- pregunto Brittany

-No nuestra familia no está en guerra con nadie.-

-Entonces no comprendo- menciono la rubia observando a su primo.

-Recuerdan que hemos jugado Stratego o Risk que es donde tienen que conquistar el territorio de los demás, bueno en el mundo hay personas que siempre están intentando conquistarlo con sus negocios, y nosotros somos la ley, hacemos que obedezcan las reglas antiguas-

Los pequeños se le quedaron viendo bastante confundidos y con algo de puchero.

-Me estas mareando es demasiado largo todo eso y no entiendo, mejor di que no quieres jugar con nosotros- dijo Puck

-Está bien, prometo que jugare con ustedes ¿Ahora que desean hacer?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Rachel estuviste distraída todo el tiempo en Glee, ni siquiera interpretaste tu papel de diva en esta ocasión ¿sucedió algo? - pregunto Puck una vez que ambos llegaron a la camioneta.

\- Lo siento Noah, solo estaba recordando cuando teníamos seis años y Andrei intento explicarnos cómo funcionaba la familia-

-Hablas de esa vez que uso las fichas de ajedrez –dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Fue bastante divertido por lo que recuerdo- dijo Britt al alcanzarlos

-Eso dices tú por que fuiste la única que logro entender más- reclamo él

-Es que siempre he sido brillante – recalco mostrándole la lengua –Y mucho más ruda y divertida que tú en tu papel-

-La verdad lo comprendí completamente hasta que nos lo explicaron al cumplir los catorce años- menciono la morena.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo recordar aquella ocasión Rach?- Fue la primera vez que ninguno le importo si alguien más los veía juntos, ninguno había cuidado que nadie los siguiera.

-Estoy preocupada por ellos, el siempre vuelve en el tiempo que dice o si se retrasa nos manda un aviso-

-Si algo hubiera pasado nos hubieran contactado- decía Puck intentando calmar a las chicas.

-El que no nos contacten también podría significar que no quieren transmitir malas noticias por teléfono y que alguien vendrá a notificarnos.- insistió la diva.

-Rach ¿recuerdas cuando a los catorce años tuvimos que cumplir nuestra primer misión de campo juntos?- cuestiono la rubia.

-Pero esa no fue nuestra primera misión- declaro

-Oh ya recuerdo Britt, fue la primera vez que tuvimos hicimos una misión con Andrei y Katya, de hecho el abuelo insistió en vista de que ustedes dos estaban celosas del tiempo que Katya y Andrei pasaban juntos-

-Si es cierto cuando llego la carta Rachel estallo duro días quejándose hasta que los tíos se sentaron a hablar con nosotros-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Es que no lo entendemos papá, ni Britt ni yo estamos de acuerdo de que participe-

-Lo siento cariño pero eso no es su decisión, ustedes saben cómo funciona esto, llego una misión para ustedes se mencionó a los otros integrantes de su equipo dos personas con experiencia que les guíen-

-Pero tío Leroy hace mucho que se especificó que nuestro equipo de trabajo siempre estaría conformado por Noah, Rachel y yo-

-Pero no debería molestarles tanto pequeñas después de todo Noah no parece afectado de que Andrei y Katya estén con ustedes-

-Pero Andrei es mi hermano papá siempre ha estado con nosotros, él nos enseñó muchas cosas y siempre nos ayuda con nuestros retos, además Noah tiene un enamoramiento de ella-

-Creo que ella es hermosa eso no significa que estoy enamorado- menciono un sonrojado Noah desde su lugar en la sala.

-Vez papá el simplemente no puede dar una opinión en este momento sobre ella-

-Es extraño recuerdo que en las navidades cuando eran más pequeños siempre corrían y jugaban alrededor de ella-

-Es…eso es diferente- refuto

-No fue ella quien bautizo a Noah como Pucksaurus después de que su madre le pusiera ese pijama con dinosaurio- se quedó pensando un momento – o seria Puckzilla-

-Tío Hiram eso no es de lo que estábamos hablando, nadie quiere oír la historia de mi pijama, además tenía cuatro años.-

-Cálmense un momento chicos están muy alterados, recuerden que todos los retos, las misiones les hacen ganar puntos y méritos con el abuelo así como con los demás de la familia, esto ayudara a que cuando sea el nombramiento les escojan a los tres como un equipo- explicaba Hiram

-¿Cómo se hace un nombramiento oficial? Alguno se acuerda- les cuestiono Leroy

-A través de las evaluaciones que hacen los que emiten el reto o la misión, el tiempo y efectividad para resolverlos así como los evaluadores, el consejo y el abuelo con toda esta información deciden quien sería la persona más efectiva o efectivas para trabajar en conjunto, en parejas o grupo dependiendo la misión todo esto en una ceremonia oficial en el lugar de reunión..-repetía Puck

-Pero es solo siempre y cuando al llegar a la edad de dieciséis se te da una misión larga, para llevar a cabo esa misión y las misiones afines asignadas que ayudaran a los miembros de nuestra familia a decidir si quieren pertenecer a la rama que trabaja en bajo perfil como ustedes tíos, mis padres o la tía Irene que son médicos, contadores, abogados, músicos, artistas, y carreras , labores o profesiones comunes con las que de la forma más legal y con nuestras influencias se ayuda a todo aquel que la central lo emite.- explicaba como si estuviera repitiendo un texto memorizado.

-Es decir que llevan una vida relativamente tranquila, pero también podría elegir el lado activo de la familia- dijo Hiram

-Pero el lado Activo de la familia es el más divertido o eso decía mi padre- menciono Puck

-Oh si él fue la razón de que tu primo escogiera esa rama de la familia, siempre le ponía misiones muy interesantes y divertidas-

-Pero ese lado de la familia son los únicos que al recibir su nombramiento se les asigna un nombre nuevo y tienen derecho a usar el apellido original de nuestra familia. – les recordó la Rubia

\- ¿cómo se llama a un familiar que es de la rama tranquila?-

-No hay un nombre específico para nosotros es Itzu- comento Rachel – aunque Itzu parece una palabra al azar sin un significado real- eso provoco la risa de sus padres.

-De hecho cariño se asigna una palabra al azar, a los Pierce, los Berry y los Puckermans esa es la palabra que nos corresponde y es para poder comunicarse con un familiar directo que está en la rama activa, si toda tu familia está en nuestro tipo de rama no se asigna ninguna palabra clave.-

-Bueno ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con que Katya trabaje con nosotros en esta misión?- pregunto Britt con toda calma

-Es una evaluación, creí haberles dicho que a partir de los diez años las misiones y los retos irían aumentando por que serían como evaluaciones.-

-Tío Hiram a todo esto ¿Cuál es la misión que nos asignaron?-

No tuvo tiempo de contestar por la interrupción del timbre de la puerta. Leroy asintió a su esposo y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Cálmense ahora ustedes tres, no vallan a hacer un escándalo, después de todo no son los únicos involucrados en esto también a ellos les afectara el resultado-

-Papá- se escuchó gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta y pudieron escuchar la risa de Leroy tras el saludo.

Lo que termino esa charla fue la carrera de Noah hacia la puerta en un intento de saludar a Katya antes de que sus primas pudieran decirle algo más sobre la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían hablado sobre lo que sucedió aquella vez toda la tarde en el camino a casa de los Berry y durante su estadía ahí, fue una tarde tranquila hablando de lo que en aquel momento cada uno de ellos opinaba sobre la mujer que después de volvió gran amiga de ellas y el eterno amor platónico de Noah.

-Creo que en aquel entonces Noah estaba entrando en la pubertad, no había ocasión que no se quedara embobado viendo a Katya- comento Rachel.

-Si lo recuerdo creo que aun perdió el habla la última vez que la vimos-

-Hey eso no es justo eso fue un mes antes de entrar a preparatoria-

-Hace casi un año y medio – dijo la rubia mientras revisaba en el librero

-¿Qué estás buscando Britt?-

-solo un arma mortal Rach-

Fue una de las pocas ocasiones en que no subieron al ático, ninguno estaba de humor, preferían una tarde de bocadillos y mirando películas.

-Ordene Pizza- comento Puck dejando varias bebidas en la mesa del centro.

-¿Te aseguraste de pedir una con carne?-

-Si mi princesa judía me eh asegurado de pedir algo que satisfacer tus instintos de depredador, Peperoni, chorizo, salami, salchicha, jalapeños por que necesitas picante en tu vida y pastor-

-Aun no entiendo como sobrevives en la escuela, las reuniones o estar en público y comer solo comida vegana- decía la rubia mientras se acercaba a ellos revisando un álbum de fotos.

-Si Rach tú siempre te has caracterizado por tener un gusto por la carne tan grande como Leroy o Andrei-

-Es igual de difícil que para Britt fingir que es tonta-

-Es un incordio cada día- dijo con desgana – ¡por fin!- exclamó divertida al tiempo que colocaba el álbum en la mesa para que los tres pudieran observarlo –Eh aquí el arma mortal-

\- Había olvidado lo tierno que te vez- menciono Berry viendo la foto

-No puedes negarlo Puck la pose de tus manos, tu mirada tan intensa en la foto-

-¿De qué hablan?- dijo acercándose a ver el álbum su cara se puso pálida al verse a sí mismo a una edad muy temprana con la famosa pijama de dinosaurio, tenía unos picos en la espalda de color café, sus manos colocadas como garras, su boca abierta como si gruñera, intentando asustar a quien estaba detrás del lente, por el chocolate alrededor de su rostro no debió haberlo conseguido, incluso el Wroaaar había sido puesto con un marcador sobre el protector de la foto.

Las chicas estallaron en risas al ver su rostro totalmente sin color mientras se observaba a sí mismo.

-No creí que existiera una copia extra aparte de la de mi madre- dijo preocupado

-O si creo que hay varios más- comento la rubia entre risas

-Entonces debo eliminar toda esa evidencia-

-Te meterás en muchos problemas si quitas esa foto de ahí- dijo Rachel mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas que le salieron de tanto reír.

-Entonces prométanme que ustedes jamás, jamás le enseñaran esto a alguien más-

-Está bien Noah te prometemos que nosotros no se la mostraremos a alguien más- le dijo la morena

\- pero no significa que la usaremos en tu contra después o la saquemos a la luz de nuevo en una reunión futura entre nosotros tres- agrego la rubia.

-Bien…bien, solo no se lo mencionen a alguien más-

Noah se apresuró a guardar el álbum en cuanto escucho el timbre de la puerta, no quería que de casualidad sus tíos vieran la foto o cualquiera que estuviera detrás, no quería sufrir más humillación por un día. Sus acciones solo les causo más risa a sus primas las cuales ignoraron de momento el timbre ya que no podían parar de reír.

Minutos después el ding dong que anunciaba las visitas volvió a sonar en toda la casa.

-Ya voy- Grito Rachel tras lograr calmarse un poco.

El timbre volvió a sonar aún más insistente.


End file.
